VocaLife!
by princedwardriveria
Summary: Previously Vocaloid Life. Everyone has been sent to live in a house with each other for the next year. Drama! Humour! Romance! Really gross old poeple kissing! All this and more will be present! Everyone's POV. And I mean EVERYONE'S! Even Gachapoid, eww!
1. Christmas

**And merry Christmas!**

**As a present aaaand as a tribute to Vocaloid overtaking Misc. Movies as 7th popular misc. category, I decided to round everyone up and stick them in a house. Oh, the possibilities for drama! And romance! And...everything!**

**This is told from everyone's POV but I've only included 8 people, and 1 of them isn't even a POV. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything apart from the awesome story. Please Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Moving in, up, and lovin' Christmas<strong>

Hatsune Miku was bored. Bored out of her mind! Of course she didn't show it, she just played along with everyone else's excitement. However, she did not realise that everyone else's excitement was fake too.

As soon as Vocaloid had overtaken Miscellaneous Movies as 7th most popular Miscellaneous FanFiction category, the managers of the Vocaloid franchise had ordered all the singers (English, Japanese and the one Korean) to move in together. Everyone was more than a little nervous, having to leave their wonderful lifestyles for a cramped, 3-storey apartment and sharing it with…people! Some of which they didn't even like!

On top of this, Miku didn't even know why they were moving. Probably some bonding thing which would help boost their overall popularity. Just as long as no one was filming this; if they were, she'd see to it that they were fired.

The limo pulled up to the apartment. It wasn't bad. Modern-age, nice garden, and it backed onto a river. Obviously the managers had tons of money. A few of the others had arrived as well but it seemed to Miku that they weren't allowed in yet. There was a note on the front door as she walked over, and the others were crowding around it.

Moans of annoyance became the noise of the day. Miku wasn't one to disappoint.

The sheet said, 'DO NOT ENTER UNTIL EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED!'

It was also a dorm assignment sheet. '_Hoo-ray!' _Miku thought sarcastically.

She studied the sheet and sighed. It wasn't the worst outcome; that would be having to live with Meiko, the big-breasted boyfriend snatcher. But it wasn't the best outcome either. She had Rin, that was good, and Lily and Miki would try to warm up to her, she knew that much. But Iroha and Gumi? They had much too realistic voices to be Vocaloids, plus she was a teensy bit jealous of them.

She needed a plan to survive the next year. Thoughts whizzed through her brain at lightning speed. By the time all the Vocaloids had arrived, she had cracked it. An evil smile grew on her face. If those two were going to ruin her life, she was going to make their life hell.

_(Mizki POV)_

The name sucked. That's all VY1 could think of when the managers gave her a stage name. Why couldn't she have been signed to Crypton? They had all the stars. She was signed to Bplats and Yamaha. Stupid Yamaha, even if they did give life to the whole Vocaloid thing. She and Yuma were outcasts. As well as most of the other Vocaloids.

Mizki, as she had officially registered along with VY1 without Yamaha knowing, stepped into the apartment and inhaled the clean air. She observed the surroundings with care, she wasn't the most sophisticated female Vocaloid for nothing. The place had traditional Japanese and Western components to suit all. All except one.

SeeU. Mizki couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What with being the only Korean Vocaloid and having a horrible name like that. Almost as horrible as hers. But not quite.

The group continued on through the ground floor, looking at everything in awe. For some it was better than they had thought. Others found it close to a dump. Mizki was content, she didn't get worked up on such things. She focused on the music; if the music stayed the same, she was happy.

The dining hall was separate to the living quarters and had enough space to expand for the oncoming rush of new generation Vocaloids. Mizki herself had just received an upgrade. Yet, they did not match the first two generations in terms of cutting-edge technology, and no one was actually taking them seriously.

The living room was new and refurbished, with big flat-screen TVs that sent some of the more…immature Vocaloids spinning.

The mass of people continued upstairs to the dorm rooms. This was where they would spend the next year of their pitiful lives.

Mizki sighed. _'It's going to be a long year,' _she thought.

_(Yuki POV)_

The place was huge! And it had giant TVs and a huge table to sit at. But Yuki and Gach, as she affectionately called him, had to sit at a smaller table for the kids. It wasn't fair being a kid. But Mr. Hiyama said it's the best part of life.

She didn't think so. Neither did Gach.

Nothing much went through her mind as she settled down. Only apples, what a great house, apples, why do the grown-up women have to look after me… and apples popped up. As you can tell, Yuki didn't like thinking hard. She left that to the grown-ups.

_(Yuma POV) _

VY2 also hated his name, similar to VY1. So he created Yuma. Now he was stuck with immature brats that didn't know anything about music. He, of course, was a professional. The dorm assignment had gone very wrong, very wrong indeed. Instead of being assigned with the older males, he was stuck with the show-off Len, the baby Ryuto, and the cross-dressing, unsure-of-himself misfit, Piko. He especially hated Piko.

Yuma slumped on his bunk, yanked off his beanie, and turned on his MP3. His light pink hair was embarrassing at times, of course not as embarrassing as the loquat tree incident, but embarrassing nonetheless. But if Luka could pull it off, he could too. Besides, he must have done something right to have heaps of fangirls knocking at his door. And he didn't think it was his attitude, although that's what it actually was.

Attitude was what got Yuma in trouble all the time, and now he had to live with PEOPLE!

He knew what his next New Year's resolution was, and he didn't like it. Change. His. Attitude.

(_Iroha's POV)_

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine! Can't you see the label?"

"There is no label! So give it to me 'cause it's mine!"

"SHUUUUUT UPPPPP!" yelled Nekomura Iroha. Miku and Gumi were in their dorm fighting over a hairbrush. Lily was trying to comfort Miki, like Miki was actually concerned for the two's safety. It was just the type of thing Iroha was trying to avoid. It was too cliché.

But Miku wasn't one to give up, However tough the fight was. The weird thing was, the brush was Miku's. Gumi was playing along with Miku because she had seen her purposefully place it in her bag. Iroha had stood, watching the two for five minutes, before snapping. Iroha knew Miku was jealous of her and Gumi, and she didn't want any trouble. She was not having the coming year ruined by a self-obsessed girl jealous of a bikie-chic. Inside was the only place to keep your rue feelings.

On the outside you had to smile, act dumb, or not say anything. Iroha did all three.

_(Piko POV)_

It was only a week to Christmas. Piko didn't see what the big deal was; he hadn't bothered to celebrate it in his life. But Leon had insisted he help with the decorations and the tree. As if there wasn't enough space already, the tree was taking up most of the living room.

He was standing on a ladder, about half-way up the tree, collecting baubles and other decorations handed to him by Leon. All the other Engligh Vocaloids were elsewhere, directing everyone else about how to properly decorate the house.

Why was everyone buying this? Even Yuma, the guy most likely to win the award for 'The Most Bored Person of All Time'. Piko thought at least he would have stayed in his room. Not that Piko thought it was a bad idea.

Piko looked up to Yuma. Even though he had made his debut before VY2, he was one of the last to do so and still felt a little unsure of himself. He admired Yuma for picking everything up so quickly, despite being the last Vocaloid2 to be contracted. Piko wanted to be like him, but he knew that would not be possible; he was just too shy.

"Hey, Piko. Snap out of it!" said Leon as best as he could in Japanese.

"Huh, oh sorry…" Piko replied in good enough English. How was he going to live the coming year speaking two languages.

However, the ladder was thinking about how it was going to survive another minute of Piko's weight.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

THUD. Piko was staring up at the ceiling with a ladder on top of him and a sneaking suspicion that the tree was about to follow.

"Darn it! We had that so close to perfect!" Leon hissed. "I'd better tell Al, but I'm afraid he'll…never mind, I'll tell Ann."

Piko had known this day would come. His first Christmas and it turned into a disaster.

_(Mew)_

"Umm, guys?" asked Miku at the dinner table that night. "The front door sheet says that someone's missing."

"What!" screamed Prima. "I double checked to see if anyone was missing!"

"Well then, it looks like the sheet has written a name itself, " Miku replied sarcastically. "It seems her name is…"

"Mew," came a voice from the front door. Everyone at the dinner table rushed to see the person known as Mew. What they found was a woman holding a cat. She was on the verge of emo/rocker chic.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mew. Please don't introduce yourselves, I'll see to it that I get around to everyone. Oh yeah and some girl called Tone Rion is arriving tomorrow. I suggest you make a space for her," said Mew without any emotion.

And with that, she walked up the steps to someone's dorm.

"I hope I don't get stuck with her," whispered Miki.

_(Luka POV)_

"It's almost Christmas!" shouted Lola.

"And, it's time for present buying! I hope I get something nice," finished Sonika.

Luka smiled. In her mind, everything was calm. She had been nervous a few days ago when after that eventful dinner when she and Meiko had entered their dorm to find that Mew was their new room-mate. Rion had moved in without a hitch the next day. The younger girls' dorm was almost completely cramped full of people, and the English Vocaloids were now organising a blind draw to see who had to buy a present for who. Luka drew Gumi. _'Something carrot related, maybe?' _ she said to heself as she started to think of possible presents. _'A carrot peeler! No, she's too young for those presents. I know, a new pair of bike goggles that are carrot coloured!'_

Luka congratulated herself on a momentous achievement. And that achievement was: thinking of a present for someone else.

Luka thought Christmas was a wonderful time, and she always celebrated it. The tree, the decorations in the home and in the city, and she couldn't resist those cakes, whether they were fruity or iced. However, she could see that some of the other Japanese singers weren't as enthusiastic. Like Piko, and…and…okay, it was just Piko.

So she gathered all the Japanese vocaloids into her dorm and gave the first gift of Christmas.

A pep-talk on why it was so important to have fun and enjoy Christmas. When Piko asked if he could be excused for the bathroom half-way through the speech, she slapped him and simply said, 'no'.

He was either going to enjoy Christmas, or she was going to make him hate the rest of next year.

That night, Luka decided to light the fireplace in the living room. Everyone was grateful as it was freezing outside as well as in, and no one could be bothered to light it. But Luka was a doing person, and she strived to get along with everyone. Knowing full English was an advantage, but she had to gain trust and really work to be accepted among the English Vocaloids. So far she had made friends with Prima, Sonika, Lola, Sweet Ann, and SeeU (even though technically she wasn't English.) the boys were tougher somewhat, which only made her more determined.

But she would leave that for another day. Tonight, she just sat down next to Meiko and Prima and relaxed.

It was the first time everyone had sat with each other, and just as if it had sensed this, the Earth gave them a 'congratulations' in the form of snow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? The family drama is only a chapter away, then the real fun begins *evil smirk*<strong>

**Different ppls' POV next time! Will be for new year as this was for Christmas! I was freaking out that I wouldn't get it out on time 'cause my internet has hardly any download left.**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**

**Ed  
><strong>


	2. New Year

**Now self destuct. !**

**I'm back in the new year and after overcoming severe writers block and extreme laziness I bring the second chapter of Vocaloid Life. Yes, it's two months late (it's about new year) but taht's when I started this chapter. **

**Also, get ready for Sumino to the Rescue ch.2! That's halfway through so you shouldn't have to wait long.**

**However, EB is a bit of a way away. I havent started the new chapter, and I'm gonna release the final two together. But after that is the sequel! I can assure you that will definitely be going ahead.**

**Ed: But you said you were having second thoughts...**

**Me: Shut up, I didn't ask you. It's going ahead, don't worry.  
><strong>

**I don't own Vocaloid, but I have UTAU and Kasane Teto Voicebank now! And I was going to make a voicebank of my own but freakin UTAU wouldn't let me.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Year, New Arrivals<strong>

_(CUL POV)_

It was cover day. The day most of the singers were looking forward to. The majority of Japanese singers and a few of the more popular English ones were headed to the recording studio to each cover two of someone else's songs. Miku had revelled in the fact that she could sing 'Migikata No Chou' while Luka was determined to bring Miku down from her high by surpassing her with her own version of 'Melt'. The twins Kagamine were still deciding what they wanted to sing, and Sweet Ann was just happy that she was going to do something, as she had been stuck with nothing to do over the holidays.

The few experienced singers left were put in charge of looking after the new arrivals until 6pm, that was when everyone would meet up and have a New Year's party at the studio.

CUL sat in her room, with her room mates, sighing. I t hadn't necessarily ben a warm welcome from most. They just gave them their dorm assignment sheet, told them the rules of the house and that was it. CUL figured that they weren't too keen on new competition. Especially one of her roomies, Iroha. She reckoned Iroha had it in for her.

This wasn't true of course, Iroha just tried to ignore the fact that she had to live with the newbies, but CUL didn't see it that way. However, the best thing was to do was to just ignore her.

She had been placed with the other new girls, as well as some of the experienced ones. The dorm plan now went like this:

Floor 1: Girls 1- Lola, Sonika, SeeU

Girls 2-Miriam, Sweet Ann, Prima

Girls 3-Iroha, Rion, CUL, Yukari

Boys 1-Leon, Big Al, Tonio, Oliver

Floor 2: Girls 1- Miku, Rin, Gumi, Miki, Lily

Girls 2- Meiko, Luka, Yuki, Mizki, Mew

Boys 1-Len, Ryuto, Yuma

Boys 2-Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru

Overall, it was a crappy start to the rest of the year, even if it didn't start until 12 hours later.

_(Big Al POV)_

"So why are we not going to the cover sessions?" yelled Al across the room to Tonio.

"Because we're not popular enough! Obviously you think you're way more popular than you actually are," Tonio shot back.

"Hey, I'm a sincere guy! If not, I wouldn't have girls swooning over me."

"You don't, Sweet Ann doesn't count as a girl."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

The arguing lasted several minutes, the fight lasted until they left for the party. Al thought that this year would have been the year of Big Al. He was wrong.

Ann had been invited, but he hadn't. This infuriated him and he usually took his anger out on his rival, Tonio. Honestly, why would someone wear a tuxedo as an everyday outfit? Al thought he was bonkers. But not as bonkers as him being left out of the cover sessions.

_(Miki POV)_

'Vocaloid: The Cover Sessions' was under way with the first song being recorded a full compilation of all Japanese singers. Miki was excited; she always loved big occasions and tonight was no exception. What she didn't get was why it took so long for the song to hit the mainstream. She didn't get a lot of things. No one had the heart to tell her about music production. They didn't want to leave her with a headache that night and millions of questions the next day.

Miki was inquisitive. Her parents had never told her much about the world; they had told her that it was better if she found out herself. But she never had time to find out. She was always hanging around the popular people at school or singing. Now that she was living with knowledgeable people (AKA, Luka and Ann and Prima) she could had found out all sorts of things that she never knew before.

As she sang her cover of Meltdown, the only thing on her mind was the party. Party. Party. PARTY! Miki liked parties. A lot.

After, she watched Luka sing 'Melt' and discovered that Miku was very hard to please. She kept making Luka do it over again, saying that it wasn't 'right like mine'. What Miki didn't get was that Miku was purposefully giving Luka a hard time.

Miki then felt sympathy for Miku when she couldn't re-create the English lines in 'Just Be Friends'. Luka, despite hating Miku's guts, also felt sorry and helped her through the intro.

'_So that must be why she never talks to Sonika and Lola. She can't speak English!'_ Miki thought. She never did get why Miku would only nod or shake her head at them. Miki also didn't get why Gumi and Miku clashed. They seemed so friendly by themselves, but when they were in the same room, they made Miki run for the cover of Lily's arms. She cried, wanting them to stop fighting, but all she could do was huddle in the corner with Lily, her first friend made at the house.

'_Everyone should just stop and smile, take up cheerleading and eat cherries. That'll make everyone happy.'_

As you should be able to tell by now, Miki wasn't the loudest singer in the choir, if you get where I'm going with this really bad metaphor.

_(Bruno and Clara)_

The party was in an hour and everyone at the house was dressed up and ready to go. A knock came at the door, and a groan could be heard from Al.

"We already told them that we're going over there! Idiots!" he screamed and smashed one of Ann's china plates. Yukari rushed down the stairs after hearing both the door and the plate.

"I'll get it!" she said and tugged the handle of the door towards her.

"Hola Amigos!" came a cheery Spanish voice and Yukari had to stop herself from fainting from surprise. She didn't want to mess up her dress, this was her first big occasion as part of the extended family.

"Bruno they're not idiots," whispered an olive skinned female to her taller friend.

"Oh…sorry. So, uhh… where is everyone?" Bruno asked.

Yukari just stood there, still scared stiff from the new arrivals.

"Uhh, uhh, uhhh…" she managed to say.

"They're at the recording studio. You guys have rocked up at the wrong time, we're just about to go to the party there," said Tonio walking up behind Yukari. Yukari sighed with rlief as he came to her rescue.

"I'm Tonio and this is Yuzuki Yukari. You two must be Bruno and Clara then," said Tonio warmly.

"Si, it's a pleasure to meet you," replied Clara.

Yukari couldn't keep it in anymore. Without notice, she yelled, "Hurry up! We've got less than an hour to get to the studio so get all your stuff in and get changed for the party!"

The two adults stood there, at the threshold, stunned.

"I guess she's right you two. Bruno, you're with me. Clara, you're with Lola over there. I advise you get changed quickly, we don't want to upset the more …eager house members," Tonio admitted.

"Of course," said Bruno, and they rushed up the stairs behind their roommates.

"If you try that on anyone else, I'll kill you," growled Clara as they went their separate ways.

_(Haku POV(Yes, I'm including official derivatives now))_

Haku felt stunned at the opportunity to work with everyone at the cover sessions. Due to her popular bad voice, she had been accepted within the fandom of the brand. However, this didn't mean she appreciated her voice. She loathed it, she thought she was too weak, too quiet and too raspy. And it sounded like Miku's voice.

Haku was a very shy person naturally, so when almost all the singers rocked up, she had a panic attack and ran into the bathroom, grabbed her emergency bottle of sake and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp.

"Hello, is this Yowane Haku in there?" asked a somewhat middle aged woman from the other side of the door.

"Umm…uh…y-y-yes?" Haku stuttered.

"Can I come in? You looked upset about something," the voice asked.

"Oh yeah, sure…" Haku replied. The door opened and in walked a woman around the same age as her. She then realised that this person was none other than Meiko, one of the first contracted singers for the brand.

Meiko noticed the empty bottle in Haku's hand.

"Want some of mine?" she asked. Haku immediately nodded and Meiko gave her the bottle. Haku drank slower this time, as to be poite to Meiko.

"So, you like sake too?" Haku asked.

"I don't like it, I worship it," exaggerated Meiko. The two women looked at each other and knew that they were going to get along.

Throughout the day Haku did her famous failed covers, some of which were so surprisingly good that Miku actually stormed off to another recording booth and didn't return for another fifteen minutes. And at the end, the producers had a special announcement.

"Everyone, in recognition of her work today and significant contribution to the 'Evil's Series', we would like to present an offer to Ms. Yowane Haku to spend the rest of the year with the rest of the Vocaloid family.

Everyone except Miku cheered and Haku herself cheered as she hadn't quite registered she had been offered to live with everyone else. Finally realising it, she blushed in embarrassment and went up to the producers. Unfortunately, this was one offer she could refuse. She just couldn't face all these famous stars and be accepted.

"I would love to accept this offer but.." she paused as she turned around to see everyone's' faces and her eyes found Meiko's, filled with joy that she could stay. She realised that this may be a chance to face her fears.

"But I would like a separate room in the backyard," she finished.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said the producers smiling.

_(SeeU POV)_

Night was fast approaching and SeeU couldn't wait for her first big party in the family.

Christmas had turned out to be a disaster for everybody; Kaito had forgotten to label his presents, so they had to guess who they were for, as he had forgotten himself; and Ann had gotten mad at the dinner table with Al being so drunk she smashed the last of the Christmas pudding into his face.

But she overlooked that part and continued to wait for the remnants of the Vocaloid family to arrive. She herself had gotten changed and wanted to see what everyone else was wearing. All of the girls looked stunning and SeeU had felt a little deflated after seeing them. Compared to them, her outfit was a bit…plain. It was just a gold and silver sequined dress. Nothing else to accentuate her looks.

Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting and dreading had arrived. The remaining singers stepped out of the limo and into the recording studio. SeeU greeted each one, including two unfamiliar faces, probably just some new arrivals. She was a third gen herself, but liked to think she was there before the others, which was technically true.

The party commenced. The music went on (other, non-Vocaloid music and no less, everyone was getting fed up with it), the balloons went up and dancing was forbidden, especially for Kaito. This was a social party, people were going to get to know each other. Or else the producers would make them.

SeeU found her friends Sonika, Rin and a rather shy Miku (three guesses why, everyone knew she could understand English, but not speak it. Only an idiot would have just figured out) standing together. Rin was doing the talking, obviously, for Miku but SeeU didn't really want to hang out with them tonight. She wanted to make new friends.

Then she saw Piko, on his own. She rushed over to where he was sitting but was cut off by Luka just before she reached him.

"A quick word of advice, I tried getting him to talk. It didn't work. And he tried to slap me. Be careful," she said.

"Oh, thanks Luka." She stepped past her and into the shadows where he was sitting. Compared to the rest of the place, it was quite depressing.

"Uh…hi! I'm SeeU!" she said cheerfully. Piko said nothing and continued to stare out into space.

"You know, you didn't have to slap Luka."

"She was getting on my nerves while I was trying to concentrate," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Concentrating! On what! You're just staring out into nowhere land!" she shouted at him, attracting the entire group's attention toward them.

Piko went red as something caught his eye and he became flustered. However he snapped back to attention and his face was full of anger.

"Just leave me alone!Get out of here! He yelled at SeeU, who quickly obliged. She raced back over to her friends.

"What's his problem?" asked Sonika. Miku shrugged.

SeeU turned around to where Piko was sitting and froze. He was staring at her. No, not at her, through her.

"Okay everybody, It's been a great night but the time has come for the countdown!" Meiko announced as the music died down in anticipation.

"Ten!" yelled everyone.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

SeeU suddenly realised that Piko had been staring in this direction the whole time.

"Six!"

"Five!"

But why? And at what?

"Four!"

Or who?

"Three!"

"Two!"

'_Miku!' _

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed. Streamers flew. A strobe light started and the music was turned up to full volume as everyone started dancing. The year they had been dreading had finally arrived. One whole year in one house with god knows how many people.

Get ready world.

* * *

><p><strong>They're coming...and next is a Valentines special, where you'll get a story in which I discreetly tell you all my shipped pairings.<strong>

** See Ya!**

**Prince Ed  
><strong>


	3. Valentine's Day

**Wow, it's really late...**

**Supposed to be a Valentine's special...anyway, reference to EB here, I put an authors note up. Of course, this is a different world but still...Meiko's a bit younger here than EB**

**And here it is, old people kissing. Not detailed, only a few sentences, but don't like, don't read. Also I don't own anything except Luke and the plot. And the house.  
><strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shipppingtime's Day<strong>

_(Gumi POV)_

Gumi woke up early that morning, she needed to get outside. 'A healthy body needs its own time too' she'd say to anyone who'd listen. She quietly stepped outside into the back garden and stared at the river it backed on to. Beautiful. The cold morning air made her feel awake and refreshed. Haku's shed, as it was now known as, stood in the corner of the garden, and Gumi could tell from the stillness (and when on closer inspection, muffled snoring) that she could begin her exercise without any interruptions. Not even from _her…_

Why she had to compete with her on the Vocaloid rankings was beyond her. Sure, she had won the 2011 rankings with Panda Hero but Miku was all over it as well with Senbon Zakura in second. Miku was too high-pitched when she sang, even though Gumi bordered on ridiculously high herself when she was singing. Rin, Len, Yuki and Ryuto was too young, Luka, Sonika and Lily were too soft and low, Iroha's voice didn't suit her, Kaito was an idiot, Meiko had big boobs, Vocaloid 3's were inexperienced and clingy, and all the English Vocaloids just sucked in general.

While doing some sit ups, she realised today was Valentine's Day. Her mind now focused on ways to get someone to notice her.

"Valentine! Valentine! Gumi Valentine! GAHHHHH!" came a high pitched voice, drilling into her ear. That was it, Miku was going to die.

"MIKUUUUUUU!" she yelled only to find a super deformed Miku gnome in front of her.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" it repeated.

"WTF? What is that thing? Aaaahhhh don't touch me freak!" Gumi screamed as she ran back inside.

"What is it now…oh Gumi…for you, I'm going back to bed-HOLYCRAPIT'SAHACHUNE!" Miku yelled as she ran down the stairs to the thing banging on the doors. She quickly opened the doors and kicked the ugly thing in the face and sent it flying into the river.

Gumi had no idea Miku had the humility to kick herself in the face, but now she felt weird, like she had some kind of newfound respect for something.

But she shrugged it off and went to make breakfast.

_(Third person POV)_

Everyone eventually got out of bed and trudged into the living room. Most were waiting for someone to make the first move of Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, it was the mailman with a letter for Luka.

"Oh, it's from my boyfriend, Luke! **(A.N-****my**** Luke, not Megurine Luki, or if some people actually refer to him as Megurine Luke)** I haven't seen him since I moved here! He says he's going to take time off his tour to visit my next performance! Squeals arose from the older girls as they walked back up to their room. When they got there, they all closed in on Luka.

"So, where'd you meet him? He sounds dreamy…" asked Haku.

"Oh, he was visiting Tokyo from Australia and it was my experimental period and yeah, we clicked. Actually, he had a breakdown and I helped him through it but we still had a lot in common."

"Oh, I bet you to were meant for each other!" Prima told her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend has frequent breakdowns…I wish he was a musician and sent me letters," said Meiko.

After hearing this, Kaito locked himself in the bathroom and cried for half an hour.

_(Gumi and Lily-and no, it's not Yuri [ha-ha, Lily and Yuri])_

The second move of Valentine's Day was from Yuma. He got out of his seat and walked over to Gumi. She froze as she couldn't believe he would actually notice her! She quickly tidied her hair before facing him.

"Yeeeess?"

"Uh, hey Gumi! Um…do you mind taking this letter and…"

"YES! YES I WILL!" she squealed. She couldn't believe this day had come. Him. And her. Together!

"Great, I owe you one Gumi. Remember, it's for Lily. See ya!" And he walked off, very pleased with himself.

'_Lily. Lily. Lily. It's for Lily. Not Gumi, Lily.'_ Gumi walked calmly up the stairs and crossed paths with her target just near their room.

"Hey Lily, do mind talking with me for a sec?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I need to talk to you anyway," Lily replied. Gumi led her into the room and after a few minutes, walked out by herself without the letter.

Lily knew Gumi was fierce, but she never thought she'd go this far… Anger welled up inside her. She never got angry, ever. But Gumi had pushed her too far. She stormed out the door, face red from punches and a letter still stuffed in her mouth.

"Hey GUMI!" she yelled. Gumi turned and stared.

"What?"

"I've got a letter for you too." And with that, she shoved a similar looking letter into Gumi's hands and ran off, tying not to cry.

Gumi opened the letter and dropped to her knees. It was from Yuma, the same Yuma who gave her the letter to give to Lily.

_Dear Gumi,_

_I couldn't decide between you and Lily for whom to invite to dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I've invited you both. Please reply if you would like to come._

_Sincerely, Yuma._

Gumi couldn't believe her eyes. She'd just beaten up a girl because that girl had been asked out by the guy she loved, only to find out he asked her out too.

As the fridge horror finally struck, she went limp. She fell to the floor, quietly sobbing to herself. It may have been over the top to an onlooker, but she couldn't help it, she was genuinely sorry. She may be cruel, but she had morals too, except for maybe regarding Miku. And the line she created had just been crossed. By herself.

_(Yuki POV)_

Yuki had seen everything.

She was just collecting something for Mr. Hiyama when she heard smashing sounds from the room opposite. The door was slightly ajar, so she went to see what was going on. Maybe someone was locked in a cupboard and couldn't get out.

She peeked through the crack of the door and froze. There she saw Gumi and Lily in a full out brawl, Gumi's eyes were shining with hate and malice. Lily tried to fight back, but Gumi was determined and when Yuki saw her deliver a harsh punch to Lily's stomach, she knew she had to get away. She didn't want this haunting her dreams, so she ran down to tell Meiko and Luka, who could sort out any fight in under 1 minute. 30 seconds if Meiko was drunk.

She ran down the stairs and on the second floor she heard a kind of squelchy sound coming from Sweet Ann and Miriam's room. Yuki though a leak might have sprung and someone was wading through the room, so she opened the door to help.

Then she screamed.

In front of her was the most disgusting, horrible and grossest thing she would ever see. Big Al and Sweet Ann were sitting on a bed. Kissing.

Not the kissing people do when they are in a movie, but sloppy, wet ones that her obaasan gave her. It was revolting. She stood transfixed in horror at the sight and she was sure she would never get rid of the image. She was, as Kaito put it all the time, 'scarred for life'.

Al and Ann pulled away immediately, apologised quickly, and shut the door and locked it from the inside.

Yuki screamed and ran down the stairs, completely forgetting that she was there to talk about the fight, and yelled to everyone in the vicinity of her voice, which the whole building, "I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

_(Miku and co.)_

Miku was in her room playing Uno with Rin, Miki and SeeU. Miku was a renowned Uno player, the only person who ever beat her was Gu-sorry, the idiot with green hair. And Miku was sure she had cheated. She was so confident that she would win, and then some massive twist at the end occurs and somehow the green queen was the one pulling the strings behind the scenes the whole time. Not Fair.

It was Rin's turn.

"I play-wait, how'd this get in my hand?" she asked and showed a card with writing on it clearly saying, 'TO MIKU'.

"Pass it over Rin," said Miku. Rin gave it over and Miku read it aloud:

"_Dear Miku, I am too shy to ask you in person but would you like to go out to a movie sometime? It's okay if you don't, I understand, but I would reaaallly like you to. Umm, that's all I guess… Happy Valentine's Day, from a secret admirer."_

The girls immediately abandoned their game to focus on more pressing issues.

"Oh my god Miku that is sooo awesome! I wish someone would admire me…" Miki exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Mika-chan, everyone knows Piko likes you!" yelled Rin enthusiastically.

"Really? I didn't know…" Miki mumbled.

"But guys, this would be the way Len talks, right? It must be him!" Miku interrupted.

"Haha, don't push it Miku-san, Len's mine! Isn't that right, Sisi-san?" Rin joked, trying not to lose it in front of her friends. Her question was directed at SeeU.

"Umm…yeah, of course. Miku, you wouldn't want to date a guy younger than you?" SeeU tried to reason. Besides, she knew who sent the card.

"Yeah, I guess…but he's still cute," sighed Miku.

"Got that right," sighed Rin dreamily.

"But then who is it from?" asked Miki.

"Well, it's not Yuma. Did you see this room an hour ago? It had traces of green and yellow hair. Gumi's got a major crush on him and she's fainted on the couch 'cause he invited her to dinner with Lily," Rin said proudly.

"And just how?" asked Miku.

"Iroha told me. You know, she's close with Lily."

"Okay… Kaito?" asked Miki.

"Don't joke Miki," Miku said sternly, "he'd be dead already if it was him. Although I would LOVE it to be him, Meiko would've killed him first."

"But I wasn't joking…" mumbled Miki again.

All the while, SeeU sat quietly, listening. She wanted to say it, but she was afraid he'd do something mean to her. Eventually someone noticed.

"Hey, Sisi-san, is something wrong?" asked Miki. The other two stopped chatting and looked at her. SeeU trembled slightly for a moment and then suddenly burst out superfast:

"IT'S PIKO! HE'S THE ONE WHO SENT THE LETTER! I SAW HIM AT NEW YEAR'S EVE STARING AT MIKU THE WHOLE TIME, HE'S OBSESSED WITH YOU!"

Everyone stared at her for a second before Miku blurted out, "Piko? The one that looks like a girl?"

SeeU nodded and collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Miku got up and went to the bathroom.

"Right," she said.

Soon after she could be heard yelling, "EWWWW! That creep! I would never date a sissy guy like him!" She could then be heard throwing up in the toilet.

Just then Gumi appeared in the doorway.

"She found out that Piko likes her and invited her to the movies," Rin said bluntly.

"Righhht…" said Gumi and she walked towards the wardrobe, quietly chuckling to herself.

Now, what was she to wear for dinner?

_(Yuma, Gumi and Lily)_

Lily didn't want to go. But she liked Yuma and didn't want to let him down. But she'd be there. And Lily couldn't bear to see her face right now.

But she'd go.

It was 7:00pm and Yuma was waiting patiently inside the restaurant, at his table. He didn't expect any of them to come. He had been waiting for 20 minutes and his hopes were waning. Maybe he'd stay loveless forever. He ran his hand through his hair and immediately pulled back.

'_Dammit!'_ he thought. He had spent aged fixing it up perfectly. He had borrowed some shampoo from Luka; it was exclusively for people with pink hair. How that was possible was a mystery to Yuma; he was sure they were the only two. He kind of liked her, but she was 2 years older than him.

He realised they would never come. He got up and walked out the doors and straight into Gumi.

"Oh, hi Yuma…wh-what're you doing out here?"

"Me? O-oh I was just getting some fresh air. I'd been in there for a while."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought you said 7pm!

"Well, actually I said to reply. But you both didn't so I came here just to make sure. I was going to say 6:40…"

"Ah, gomen-ne! I completely forgot!" squeaked Gumi.

"It's okay," Yuma said and led her back into the restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menu. The restaurant was quite modern and had a warm feel to it. The carpet was red and the lights were slightly dimmed, obviously to create a more intimate mood on Valentine's Day. Gumi had chosen a white dress that was quite puffy and around her waist was a big, white bow. Yuma had decided to just put on a suit. He had left his beanie at home, to be more polite.

Lily saw the two laughing at the table. Yuma looked up and waved for her to come over, his face beaming with joy. She was glad to have made him happy.

She wore brown leather high heeled boots, with fake fur lining the top; a brown leather mini jacket over a short, beige dress and wore a fake fur scarf. Leather made her feel stronger and tougher in tough situations.

She sat down facing Gumi, with Yuma in the middle of the semi-circular table.

"So, shall we order?" Yuma asked nervously.

Lily stared at Gumi for a moment and was sure she saw fear in the girl's eyes, but nodded at Yuma, who called for a waiter.

The rest of the night was slightly awkward; the food was brilliant, they all agreed on that, but the tension did not disappear. Even the atmosphere of the restaurant couldn't settle it.

After a satisfying meal and some friendly talk between each girl and Yuma-never the two girls directly-it was time to go.

"Well, thanks guys, it's been a great night," Yuma said when they stepped outside. The other girls looked at each other and mumbled slightly. It was then that Yuma's face fell.

"Okay, I lied. It was awful. Seeing you two not talking to each other made me want to leave there and then. I don't know what happened between getting the letter and arriving here, but I like you two girls equally, so there's no need to be jealous. I just thought it would be a good idea to go out tonight, as friends… But I guess I was wrong." He walked slowly away and the girls looked at each other and they knew they had messed up. Bad.

"Wait!" Gumi yelled after him. Yuma turned around and walked back towards them. The girls saw the tear-stains on his cheeks and his face was red with embarrassment.

"Look Lily, I know what I did today was wrong, but I truly regret it. Do you think, just for Yuma's sake, we could be friends?"

Lily stood there and stared at the ground for a while, then looked back up at Yuma. She just couldn't leave him hanging, and if Gumi really was regretful, it couldn't hurt to forgive and forget, could it?

"I guess…okay, I forgive you. I had never seen that side of you before, that's all. I reacted badly, and…I'm sorry too."

"Oh, thank you so much!" cheered Gumi and she gave Lily a comforting hug. She quietly whispered in Lily's ear, "I usually reserve that attitude for Miku." Lily smirked at that comment.

Just then both girls then felt a hand rest on their shoulders. It was Yuma, smiling again.

"I'm glad to see you two have made up," he said and joined in on the hug. After they all pulled out, Yuma had an idea.

"Hey, how would you girls like to go to this club I sometimes go to? It would make up for tonight's awkward dinner."

"Awkward? I've never felt so stressed in my whole life! I definitely need some action to cheer me up!" laughed Lily. Gumi nodded in agreement.

"Great! Let's go," said Yuma. They headed off in the direction of the club when suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! You guys! You're Gumi, Lily and Yuma, right?" a girl with blonde hair said.

"Um, yeah…I'm sorry but we can't take any autographs," said Yuma, puzzled. Was this another fangirl?

"Oh no I'm not here for a signing. I'm IA, the new member of the Vocaloid label. I didn't get to see you guys, I was running late. When I got there you had left and I wanted to say hi. Plus I also have a DJ gig at the Oto Club," she said.

"Oh, we're going there right now! Care to join us?" Yuma asked.

"Yes please!" giggled IA. She then ran into them, giving them all a group hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she yelled.

Gumi looked at Lily. "Just go with it," she said.

Gumi laughed. It seemed Valentine's day had turned out better than she had hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Easter special! Late again, I know. Hope you liked it.<br>**

**Ja, mata!**

**Prince Ed**


	4. Golden Week

**So, I decided to shift to a japanese holiday this time. again, its about a month out. The week the April/May week, and childrens day is actually on my B'day!  
><strong>

**Hope you like it. Reviews are really appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Golden Girls (and Boys)<strong>

_(Gakupo POV)_

"It's our turn!"

"Yeah, we deserve a shot at our culture!"

"But…but…you can't…"

"We can't what? Celebrate while you live with us, of course we can! You can't boss us around!"

Shouts from both ends of the living room continued as a group of Japanese singers and a group of English singers clashed on cultural holidays. Gakupo knew it was a stupid topic, but he also knew the Engloids were abusing their rights. It was his turn for some traditional Japanese holidays. Besides, golden week was upon them, they couldn't be expected to work!

The Japanese group consisted of him, Mizki, Iroha, Piko and even Rion, who he never expected to be into this sort of thing. Maybe she was just in it for the holiday. However, he was in it for the traditional processions.

The English group was made up of Al (who was expected to be in there), Tonio ( who somehow agreed with Al) and Leon. Gakupo's team had the advantage.

"And can you think of any holidays in the western world right now?" argued Mizki.

""Well, no, I guess…okay, we'll join your festivities," conceded Tonio, who was the most rational of the three. Gakupo wondered why there was still prejudice toward eastern cultures, even in the 21st century.

'_Good God!' _he thought, _'I thought we were over those kinds of things! I guess some people never learn…'_

Eventually Leon agreed and the two groups departed from the living room, leaving Al standing there, fuming.

_(Lola POV)_

And so, the following week came to be one big celebration and also one big blur for Lola. She already had trouble with all the new Japanese singers arriving, and now she had to socialize and pretend that she knew everyone. She turned to face her friends in her dormitory, and was sure she saw some girl she had never seen before standing at the door.

"Lo, you okay? You see a ghost or somethin'?" asked Sonika.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thought there was some weird girl at the door for a second."

"You may not want to say that…" Sonika whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause there is a girl at the door."

"Oh."

In fact, it seemed there were two weird girls standing at the door, smiling.

"Uh, are you two lost?" Lola asked cautiously.

"No. We're just looking around," said the girl with a rainbow fringe.

"Okay…I haven't seen you here before, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. Hi, I'm Galaco. And you are…"

"Lola. And this is Sonika. Who's your friend?" Lola stated. _'What a weird name…'_ she thought.

The girl wearing the long white boots and red hair spoke up.

"Oh, I thought you would have known who I am. I have been here for at least a month."

"WHAAAATTTT?" Lola screamed. "I made sure I knew everyone and their names!"

"Oh, don't freak out, we don't actually live here. I'm Akikoroid. Please, call me Akiko-chan. We're under a joint contract so we're provided accommodation. Though I would love to stay here, it seems so nice and peaceful," Akiko explained.

Lola and Sonika looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Yes! Don't even think of moving here! It's hell!" Lola shrieked.

"But-" Galaco started.

As if on cue, screaming from upstairs could be heard.

"Oh my god, GUMI GET BACK HERE YOU ARE SO DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD!" squealed Miku at a frequency that would've made the windows break if they weren't all reinforced.

"And that is why. Come, let's learn more about the wonders of this house," Lola calmly explained and both her and Sonika led the other two girls through the house, discovering the horrors that awaited.

_(Meiko POV)_

Meiko was stuck on a float. Pretending to be the Empress of Japan. Could her short life get any more tackier?

Gakupo had organised a parade on the street to honour one of the holidays they were celebrating. Normally She would've gone to something like that, but now that she was actually a part of it, someone was going to die. Namely, Gakupo.

He was on the sidewalk with everyone else from the house, and everyone from the street, watching. He seemed to be in a state of complete ignorance. His eyes were lit up while the rest of the crowd just stared in disbelief or contempt. And they were all staring at her. She hated being the centre of attention, unless it was for a concert or something. Luckily, she didn't have to suffer alone.

"How's it goin' sweetie?" she asked deviously into Kaito's ear. Gakupo had wanted someone else to go with her, so she had gladly volunteered Kaito for the job. If she was going down, she'd drag him with her.

"J-j-just smile and wave, baby. Oh yeah, I'm h-h-having a ball…" he lied. Meiko smiled, at least her beautiful boyfriend was feeling even worse than her.

Meiko turned back to face the audience and pulled off a wave that would've made Queen Elizabeth II proud. She'd gotten the hang of it after watching some English TV.

'_Let's put on a smile and pretend you're enjoying this.'_

_(__Oliver POV)_

It was difficult for Oliver in the house. Being one of the youngest, it meant he had less knowledge and experience. And being in a house predominately full of native Japanese speakers, it meant he had the least knowledge about their customs. He barely knew what was going on in the house and now especially since the week was focused on the traditional Japanese holidays. He'd never heard of them before!

Oliver walked back in to the building just before the procession ended. He liked being alone. By himself. Without having to answer those annoying questions about his bandages. He was just a clumsy boy, what was with everyone thinking he was a monster or something?

'_It was Anne and Al's fault' _he thought.

He had to admit, the whole house looked stunning this week. The afternoon light made the gold, oriental decorations in the living room sparkle and glow just like Her Majesty's crown.

Oliver was a very nationalistic boy. His parents were all for the monarchy, and were always criticising countries that tried to break away from the commonwealth. He loved everything about Britain.

Which made it all the more difficult to accept other cultures. He wasn't a xenophobe, just conservative and inward looking, not paying attention to anything but the UK. When other cultures made an appearance, he just became a little awkward, unsure what to do.

'_It's going to be a long week'_ he thought, and sat down on the couch, when suddenly, Gakupo ran in screaming, "Okay everyone, time to prepare for greenery day! No more gold! Just GREEEEEEN!"

Oliver was now officially the last member of the house to hate Gakupo's guts.

_(Sweet Ann POV)_

A few days passed and it was finally time to carry out the last holiday of the week: Children's Day.

Naturally the kids were excited. Not that there were many kids; Rin and Len were being restrained by Kaito and Meiko as they had celebrated their final one last year and they were out to sabotage the adults' plans for tomorrow.

The only real kids that were celebrating were Yuki, Ryuto and Oliver. The adults had gathered in the kitchen to discuss the day's festivities. This meant Kaito could not attend and was stuck with two very angry little teenagers.

Ann was very curious to how the whole thing worked. She was interested in international affairs and cultures. Her own Australia was a very boring place once you had seen all of the famous spots. Uluru, Sydney, and the Great Barrier Reef were only fun once. She'd been to every single capital and every coast and she wanted to get out of the country. She made a resolution to contribute today, as the motherly figure in her took over.

"So, how are we going to surprise them?" she began.

"Give them some new-fangled gadgets, then take 'em to a fancy restaurant. That should shut 'em up for few hours," Al joked. Almost everyone laughed. Almost.

"**GUYS! SHUT UP!" **Luka yelled. "We need to be serious. Just because we're famous and full of money doesn't mean we can spoil them with whatever they want! We have responsibility over them for another six months, we need to be good role models to them. Now, does anyone have any 'proper' suggestions?"

The group looked at each other nervously.

"We could give them a big banquet here at home, instead of at a fancy restaurant," Meiko piped up.

"Yeah and they could get first pick!" added Kiyoteru.

"How about a ride down the river on that boat Al and Bruno were working on! They've always said they wanted to be the first to use it," Ann said. She had been very proud of herself for that contribution. Her childhood had been terrible and she didn't want the kids to grow up the way she did; a spoiled child who was never happy with her life and parents that didn't care about her, only their movie careers.

"Oh yes, what a wonderful idea Ann! And the two could drive them around," Clara said enthusiastically.

Tonio and Bruno looked at each other nervously.

"So it's settled," Mew said. Tonio, Al and Bruno will take the kids down the river. Gakupo, Kaito, Kiyoteru and I can keep them entertained in the afternoon with that treasure hunt around the house we planned earlier, and Meiko, Luka, Miriam, Prima, Clara and Ann can all work on the banquet throughout the day. If you need more help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh don't worry Mew, that's more than enough people," Miriam said gratefully.

"Okay guys, see you tomorrow! Let's get to bed," Prima stated. All the adults retired to their rooms to get a good night's sleep for the next day.

'_Tomorrow is going to be fantastic, I just know it,'_ thought Ann. And she was right.

The holiday was a success. The three kids loved the river cruise and the Al even helped by catching a few fish for the women to cook. The cruise took most of the morning and by the time they arrived home, it was lunchtime. But the housewives had other ideas.

"No lunch for ANYONE today!" shouted Meiko throughout the house, and got quite a few replies back from the teenagers who weren't involved. Some of them quite inappropriate. Of course, rudeness was Meiko's drink buddy, and she knew how to handle it when it got out of control. She just walked into the offenders' rooms and gave rudeness some of its own medicine.

By the time the treasure hunt was over, the kids had run all over the house and were quite tired, so Mew, Kaito , Kiyoteru and Gakupo sat down with them talked played a quite amusing game of 'Truth or Dare', which included a kiss between Mew and Kaito that Meiko picked up from a mile away. Kaito spent the rest of the day in the kitchen under the watchful eye of Meiko, Supreme Ruler of Kaito.

The day ended with the kids having full access to the large array of food on the table cooked by the real housewives of this house, and for the first time, Yuki and Ryuto got to sit at the adults' table. The two were estatic and that night was probably the cosiest night of the year that they all had experienced. The strange mix of Japanese, Spanish and English food all combined to provide one delicious feast.

But perhaps the best part was when everyone sat at the same end of the living room that night and squished up next to each other to watch _'Ponyo'_. Everyone felt warm and happy inside, especially the three kids treated to all this.

And when the kids were happy, Ann was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Done! I dont know when the next holiday will be but there will be more chaos and humour than this chapter.<strong>

**Note-Sweet Ann's home is Australia because her voice actor is Australian.  
><strong>

**See you next chapter,  
><strong>

**Prince Eduard von Bock (Kidding, that's Estonia, I'm Edward Riveria)  
><strong>


	5. Olympics

**So sorry, I've been super busy with music performances and exams and assignments and stuff. this** _**WAS**_** an olympic special, but the olympics finished a minth ago, didn't they?  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's to that awesome IA fan that requested IA feature in this chapter. Not the one to disappoint, I accepted, as you can see...  
><strong>

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Each vocaloid to their respective company...blah blah blah. Also, this one's got some nnudity in it, so skip Bruno's POV if you don't want to see.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: No-lympic Spirit<strong>

_(IA POV)_

The night of the opening ceremony was supposed to be joyous; another night where everyone gathered around the same TV and stared in awe at the multi-million dollar production put on for them. The following week was supposed to be spent at the TV; the managers had been kind enough to give them pay TV: channels were flipped through, remotes were fought over and everyone made sure everyone got to see at least one event of personal interest.

Instead, the managers had been kind enough to ship them off to London, teach them the basics of how a team works while making them train at the Olympic venues, and call it 'Physical and mental training to promote personal and professional image and show Olympic spirit'. However, most called it, 'Physical and mental abuse' and, 'Public Embarrassment'.

IA was the only exception. Nothing could get her bubbly personality down, and she was excited to be competing in an actual Olympic event. Walking around London gave her a rush; she loved to try new things. After her awkward introduction to the house, most people had ignored her, but record sales of her songs proved them otherwise. In fact, she was gaining a lot of popularity across the fandom; where once Gumi and Miku stood, IA was taking up their positions on the charts.

It was this popularity that was determining which events everyone would be put in, along with their physical strengths and interests. Of course, everyone was waiting for the final even tof the trip, a 100m race, which would include the top three female performing artists: Miku, Gumi and IA.

IA didn't mind the two others; sure, they were very competitive, and IA saw them as friendly rivals. But she had never seen hatred like the hate the two had for each other. She didn't like it, and thought it would be better if they could get along, maybe collaborate a little…anyway, she could perhaps convince them during the competition.

_(Kiyoteru POV)_

All singers were to report to a lecture for a speech on 'team spirit', supposedly to be given by one of Britain's top professors.

"Top British professor my ass," whispered Leon to Len and Piko as they sat down in the vast theatre. At the bottom, was none other than Mr Kiyoteru Hiyama, fellow singer and part-time priary school teacher.

"Let me guess Kiyo, you were in it for the professor title!" sneered Meiko, still slightly drunk from the pub she had been at last night.

"Hey, you leave Mr Hiyama alone!" yelled Yuki. Honestly, it was a wonder how the producers failed to enact a curfew on them. She sat close to the bottom to be nearer to her home-school teacher. Yes, she was home-schooled; she didn't have the time to actually go to school and be a world-wide singer, now could she?

Once everyone had sat down, Kiyoteru bowed and smiled. He liked the recognition and attention people gave to him as a teacher, as no one gave him much thought in his singing career.

"Now, can anyone tell me what 'team spirit' means?" he asked the audience. The barely-there Rion put up her hand. _'Seriously, does anyone realise that she was a singer too?_' he thought.

"Yes, Rion."

"Well, it sorta' means to be enthusiastic when working in a team and to cheer everyone on, right?" she said.

"Yes, good explanation, to cheer on others in your team and to be enthusiastic," Kiyoteru repeated. "Now, in order to achieve this team spirit within our own little community, we have to-"

"Oh, sir, I have a suggestion!"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Kiyoteru in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How about you stop being boring so we can eventually get to see some more of London and get to the training?" asked a certain spikey blond-haired boy.

Certain singers erupted in laughter at the certain blonde's joke, when suddenly a certainly pissed off twin of that certain blonde pulled said certain blonde's hair in a certain way that would have made certain people certainly worried about their safety around said certain twin.

Kiyoteru thanked the certain twin and continued on with his speech, whether certain people liked it or not.

_(Leon POV)_

After a certain incident during a certain speech had finished, the atmosphere returned to its normal, boring state. Leon sighed. It was great being back home, but not in this way. He had told himself he'd visit his parents, maybe even go and do a little tourist stuff, which to him sounded weird. He knew the place, why would he go sightseeing?

As the lecture ended, the group ran out of the lecture theatre and into numerous pre-ordered cabs, which would take them to a gym, where the managers had promised they'd get to do a little training before being filmed doing various sports for an advertisement. Leon liked playing it up for the cameras, it boosted his confidence that people still cared about his career. To him, no cameras meant his career was coming to an end.

As his cab pulled up to the gym, a whole load of paparazzi had somehow found out about the shooting, and had parked themselves in front of the gym so as to pester everyone on details of the filming. Personally, Leon didn't mind. It was publicity, something he needed.

He stepped out of the cab and into the crowd. Immediately tons of questions were hurled at him.

"Sir, how is this gym session related to the ad filming?"

"Well, that's easy. You see-"

"Sir, do you think spending time here will boost the economy for Britain?"

"I didn't know they were in trouble-"

"What are your thoughts on the violent teen demonstrations a few months ago?"

"Can you tell us your view on the current political situation?"

"What about your hometown, how's it going over there?"

And then it dawned on him. He didn't know the place. He had been away for a few years now, staying in America, living in the house. He'd been so busy lately that he'd forgotten to contact his parents, even forgetting to tell them he was coming over to visit. He hardly watched the news anymore, as it was the only thing no else wanted to watch. He didn't know anything that had happened recently in London, with exception to the Olympics. Overall, he'd slacked off; he'd had too much fun with his new-found fame that he had left behind any values he may have had before.

"I…I…no comment…" he said shamefully, before pulling his hoodie up over his head and pushing through the media to get to the gym.

Once safely in the locker room, only then did he manage a sob.

_(Len POV)_

Everyone had reached the gym and were now proceeding to train with some pretty high-tech equipment. Len had always dreamed of being an athlete, but his mum had sent him of to choir with Rin. Of course, his dad took him to soccer practise on weekends, which Len always loved.

Now, standing in a giant room filled with treadmills and rowing machines, he was like a little kid on Christmas Day. Heck, he still was a little kid! And that meant he could go crazy and not get fully blamed!

And so, Len Kagamine went crazy inside a gym. And so did everyone else.

Kaito managed to lift a 25kg weightlifting bar.

"Yes! Take that haters!" he yelled, directing his anger at the fans who called him 'weak'.

"HAAAAAA! TAKE THAT MANAGERS!" screamed Meiko as she proceded to lift a 50 kg bar and then snap it in half. Kaito died a little on the inside, realising his chances of breaking up with the woman were limited.

A long line of people were all using the same treadmill. Bruno had started the idea, and convinced Clara to gather the girls while he got the guys. They were trying to see how long they could all stay on before the machine got the better of them. That idea lasted ten seconds

Len punched a bag so hard he was sure the people across the room felt a slight tremor. Afterwards, he ran around the makeshift track a couple of times, trying to chase down the girls in front. CUL, Mew and Aoki Lapis were teasing him by letting him catch up, then running faster so he lagged behind again. Rin had decided to make things worse by insulting him from the sidelines.

"Come on slacker! I can run faster than that. I can run faster than CUL, and she's leading!" she yelled, slightly talking herself up.

"No….hah-you….hah-can't," he attempted to say back, but he collapsed on the track as he finished the sentence.

"No wonder, you've been hypo all day! Get up you slob, or I'll come over and kick you 'till you do!" Rin sneered.

"Ooooookaaaayyy! Everyone, change rooms now! We're gonna get changed, take a break, and then go and film the ad!" announced one of their managers, who quickly ran out of the building once he saw Meiko standing near a broken weight bar.

Len groaned and got up before Rin could run over and made his way to the change rooms.

_(Bruno POV)_

Bruno had always gone to the gym in Spain. It was an everyday thing for him. Others though seemed to be staring awkwardly at one another once they had entered the change rooms.

"Hello, guys? Why are you looking so nervous?" he asked some of the boys as he took his shirt and pants off and headed to the showers.

"Yeah, come on Len, it's no big deal, we're all men here!" joked Kaito as he too went to the showers. Gakupo, Tonio, Leon and Al also joined the two while the other Japanese boys nervously hid in corners or went into toilet cubicles.

"Well, isn't this a bit awkward?" Len asked. He felt a little embarrassed that he couldn't muster up the courage to join them.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, we won't laugh at you or anything," Bruno coaxed. By this point, Yuma had exited the toilet cubicle and headed to the showers. Len gulped as he saw that Yuma had a tattoo of a pixelated heart on his chest. All the men at the showers were fit and had toned abs and muscles, while Len, Piko and Oliver stood there, with their pants still on.

"Uh, I think I'll just hop in with my pants on," Oliver piped up. He walked over to the showers, and Len and Piko followed.

For Bruno, it wasn't awkward. The minor skin to skin contact didn't bother him, neither when it wasn't just a small brush. He could sense that some of the boys were uncomfortable, but he figured they would settle down. He felt comfortable enough to slide his underwear off. No had noticed, until Gakupo did the same.

"Woah! Gakupo, why do you have to take them off too?" whispered Len to the adjacent Gakupo.

"Oh, Len it's nothing! Really I thought you did soccer training?" he asked back.

"Yeah, but no one ever did this!" he hissed.

"Bruno, overhearing, interrupted.

"Len, don't worry. Where I'm from, this is perfectly normal." He really wondered why Len was so upset about this.

Len was just about to answer when his eyes were directed to Bruno's lower area. He was sure his face just went redder than possible. Len had never seen another guy's manhood before, and he felt an overwhelming sense of fear and confusion. He looked for guidance in Kaito or Leon, but unfortunately, they had gotten rid of their constraints too. And Len could not help but look down.

"AHHHH!" Len wailed as he ran from the shower and into a cubicle.

"What's his problem?" Yuma piped up, his underwear also off. He looked over at Bruno who shrugged, and then looked at his groin.

Yuma's body stiffened before he could manage to say anything.

"Seriously, you too? What's wrong with teenagers today?" asked Bruno. Yuma eventually found the strength to speak.

"I'm okay with stripping bare, but no one should be that excited…" he stated. This made all the men in the showers turn to look at Bruno's length, which was unexplainably tall and stiff.

"SHIIIITTTT!" Piko yelled and all of the men (except Bruno) ran out of the showers and out of the change rooms, straight into the hall, where some of the women were standing, already having changed.

Meiko wolf whistled at Kaito. "Wish you'd show me that in bed!" she yelled, which sent him back in screaming.

While Mizki screamed at her brother to put a towel on, Gumi and Lily just stared at Yuma and blushed profusely.

As you would expect, Bruno was ignored and left alone for the rest of the day and Len did not speak for another six hours

_(Luo Tianyi)_

After the training, the change room catastrophe, and most of the filming for the ad was done, it was time for the final sequence to be shot: the big race. The producers thought actually letting the girls race freely was a good idea. Obviously they had not seen Gumi and Miku play competitive sports. It usually ended in a stalemate or Kaito almost getting killed.

The rest of the group sat down in the empty stadium while the three warmed up. Gumi got out a picture of Miku and spat on it while doing some leg exercises; Miku got a plush Gumi doll, stuck a few pins in it, and started doing star jumps; and IA just did cartwheels.

Finally it was time to line up.

The crowd cheered as the competitors were introduced, the wind picked up as if a wind machine had been turned on, which the producers fully denied using, and the girls crouched, ready for the starting gun to sound.

…

…

…

'_BANG'_

They were off. The crowd stood up and cheered for their favourite, Miku bounced off the mark and got some ground between her and Gumi, but her lead was short lived when Gumi picked up the pace. IA was a few metres behind and was starting to lose hope, when suddenly the inevitable happened.

Miku and Gumi had gone for each other at the same time and tripped one another over. A huge gasp of dread filled the audience, while IA stood a metre away. She saw the finish line and made a dash for it. The crowd roared up again and knew that IA was going to win. She was three metres away, two, one, so close…

And then something flew past her right at the line. IA looked up and saw a figure of a teenage girl, a little shorter than her, with beautiful black hair and blue clothes. Her eyes didn't seem to register that she'd won, or even that she was racing in the first place.

The crowd stared in disbelief at the girl until a speaker rang out through the stadium.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! WE'VE JUST REALISED THAT WE FORGOT TO INRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE. THIS IS LUO TIANYI, OUR FIRST CHINESE BORN SINGER! SHE DOES NOT KNOW MUCH ENGLISH, AND IS QUITE SHY, BUTSHE KNOWS JAPANESE, SO PLEASE TRY TO MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME. THAT IS ALL."

The stadium fell silent, and for a few seconds, no one spoke. The silence was deafening to IA and she had to do something, so she walked over to Luo and bowed politely.

"こんにちは、私はイアです。ボーかロイドへようこそ！"

Luo eyes lit up as she heard some familiar speech, and ran up to hug IA. IA didn't mind; she was all for hugs anyway.

Miku finally spoke, "SO, who won?"

IA looked at Luo and laughed. "She did," she said, proud of her new friend. The whole audience cheered and whooped for Luo, who smiled and waved back.

"There goes my career…" whispered Sonika to Miriam, and started to cry.

It seemed their time in London was up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, it's rushed, but give me time and I'll write a better chapter next time. Of course, i'm in America for 3 weeks, so see you soon! Maybe I'll see you in the US, and not even realise!<br>**


	6. Halloween

**HOOORAY! New chapter! 'm sorry ppl, I'm horrible to you all. anyway, I found my mojo and this chapter is full of crack to get you high (on laughs, please don't search for any real drugs here, there aren't any...)  
><strong>

**So, this is a Halloween special, and guess what? Yes, that's right, I'm on time! SO FREAKIN HAPPY:):):):):):) Any way, enjoy, and please review if you like or don't like what you seet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sick and Sweet<strong>

_(Rin's POV)_

Kagamine Rin was an odd child; on the outside she seemed normal, with her close group of friends, her annoying brother, and her ultimate stardom. But on the inside, she was sick, twisted, and deadly, plotting to kill anyone that got in her way of world domination

And today she was worse than most, as she felt completely and utterly sick, her stomach twisted in every which way, and to anyone else, she was deadly. Despite her illness, she could kill anyone that got in her way of the pharmaceutical drugs needed to cure her before her biggest night of the year: Halloween, a night where she would conquer the world by getting more sweets than anyone else.

However, the Mother Goose had been unleashed from inside Luka, Prima and Ann, and there was hardly any opportunity to get better during periods of doting, affection, and 'awww'ing.

On the outside, Rin smiled at Ann as she gave her another throat lozenge, but secretly thought, _'Leave me alone, you old bag…'_

She thanked Prima and Luka for taking time out of the busy Halloween recording schedule (the rush-hour period in the Vocaloid fandom year, where all the grotesque and scary songs are recorded), but in actual fact was thinking of ways to bash them up.

Yes, Kagamine Rin was a sick child, but she didn't care. She only cared for getting sick when she'd eaten all the sweets possible! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA….Oh, sorry, the author really needs to get a life…

_(Rion's POV)_

"Can I go as…a butterfly?"

"No."

"A fairy? I have all the clothes ready!"

"No."

"Well…what can I go as then?"

"A vampire…"

"SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A ROOM MATE!"

That, boys and girls was the sound of an angry, wild Tone Rion. With her purple hair and moe-like features, it's not hard to see why she's so short-tempered. Currently, she is in the middle of an argument with her room-mate Yuzuki Yukari, a weird emo-like girl who dresses as a rabbit most days and has an obsession with everything night-related.

"I'm going as a fairy and that's that," Rion stated and walked off. Sure, she was in her teens, but that didn't stop her from being girly, did it? No, she would be a fangirl for the rest of her days, even if it one day killed her. Just thinking about the implied yaoi that could have happened the other month at the gym made her salivate…

'_Oh Len, why don't you confess your love to me. Or better yet, why don't you hook up with Piko already and make my fantasies come true!'_

And with that, she ran off to her room to try and find her outfit.

_(Yuuma POV)_

'Twas the night before Halloween, and all through the recording house,

Every creature (mostly evil) was stirring, but not that dead mouse…

Master Yuuma was just finishing up his session, and was ready for bed,

Halloween did not fit right in his teenage head.

He walked through the doors, and into the night,

When all of a sudden, there appeared a bright light.

His expression did not stray, nor was it marred,

As it was, as he expected, just a shitty old car.

The car pulled up in front of him, and out walked his manager,

Who, with a grave expression, briefly checked his calendar.

"You know what time it is," he said with a frown

Poor Yuuma, with no response, solemnly looked down.

"I don't believe in such nonsense, it just isn't right,

To go around to people, and give them a fright."

"In fact, I've come to be quite resentful," he said,

"If I had a choice, I'd rather be dead."

Yuuma hopped in the car, and they drove all the way home,

But before he exited the vehicle, he heard a slight groan.

It was his manager, all green, as if he'd fallen ill,

But Yuuma did not care, he could find someone else to give him his bill.

He walked to the door, but stopped half-way through his knock,

He felt something watching him, behind that oddly placed rock.

"You know I don't care if I lock you out here,

So show yourself or I will make you, I'm not afraid, you hear?"

Suddenly, a sharp object was thrust,

Screaming was heard, and blood was lost.

Yes, a knife was brought down on something dear,

And those who saw, heard the tears.

Inside the house, Tonio had cut open a tuna,

And Luka, sensing this, made him feel like a loser.

But Yuuma was oblivious to all this commotion,

His face did not move as he saw who was approaching.

A very short figure walked up to his feet,

And it was then, only then that Yuuma did freak.

"GAAAAAHHH" was the noise that came out of a mouth,

Yet it was not Yuuma's as he was emotionally incapable of fully expressing emotions and the best he could do was widen his eyes at the horror in front of him.

For at his feet, a creature stood askew,

Yes, it was the dreaded Hachune Miku.

Tako Lukas ran (or rather, waddled rather cutely) as far away as they could,

And this, my friends (or trolls just reading this to pay me out on my hopeless writing skills), was the beginning of the 'Takeover of the Endemic Sparkly Hachunes and the Subsequent United Nixie Exterminators ' (TotES HatSUNE)

Yuuma smiled on the inside, it was the best he could do at the time,

Not just at the thought of ridding the foul creatures, but because some lines from this poem didn't even rhyme.

_(Sonika POV)_

Sonika had some good reasons to freak out. For one, she was paranoid that new girl Luo would ruin her career, as there was finally a proper Chinese singer under the label. But another good reason was that she was paranoid that those icky little green haired monsters would break in any minute and kill them.

Yuuma had already let one in when he entered the house, and Miku had come to the rescue again by stomping on it so hard that anyone on the top floor could have easily heard her.

Most people, however, were gathered around the back doors, where a mob of Hachunes had clustered and were knocking with incredible force for a deformed version of an already weak person (according to Gumi).

Sonika raced upstairs to gather everyone else. In her rush, she opened the door she thought was the boys' dorm on the middle floor. However, it was actually the cupboard that housed ironing equipment and other currently unnecessary items. Sonika realised that a shovel may be present, and proceeded to scavenge around in the cramped area. A shovel meant a weapon of mass extermination.

Upon hearing noises upstairs, Clara decided to go and see what the problem was. All she found was an extremely paranoid Sonika and a giant mess on the floor and another door inside the cupboard that wasn't there before. Everything seemed normal.

No, I'm kidding, Clara wasn't as smart as Miki so of course she noticed the door.

"Sonia, why is there a secret door?" she asked in a condescending tone, for no apparent reason other than to make Sonika feel more flustered.

"Oh, I-oh I don't know…it-but…what door-oh…" was the reply. Her mind felt ready to explode.

At that moment screams could be heard as well as a mass of feet shuffling. The next minute said feet were at the feet of Clara and Sonika

"THEY'VE BROKEN IN!" yelled Haku, who somehow had managed to sneak in through the kitchen window while the Hachunes were at the door.

It seemed H (Hachune)-Hour had arrived.

_(Clara POV)_

Hachunes aren't known for their climbing skills, so this bought time for the captives (yes, they're captives of their own home now) to think of a plan.

"OKAY, CLAM DOWN EVERYONE!" yelled Clara over everyone to get their attention.

"Right, there is a secret door here that we just discovered, it may help us, or it may just be a door."

"Clara, I don't think doors are alive, I'd say it's just a door," said Miki.

Take a moment now to ignore that comment…..Ready? Okay….

"Right, there is a secret door here that we just discovered, it may help us, or it may just be a door, leading to the boys' room."

"Well, hurry up and OPEN IT!" screamed Al, obviously not in a patient mood. Then again, Al was never in a patient mood.

Clara walked up to the door and hoped beyond possibility that the door could at least off the slightest bit of assistance. She took hold of the handle and yanked the door open.

"Haa!" everyone gasped.

Inside was a dark shaft that went in both directions. It seemed to Clara that it went past the top floor.

"Hey, I think this leads to the rooftop!" she exclaimed. "We can climb up this rope here and get out of harm's way." Clara was glad she had a good head on her shoulders; otherwise, seeing that it was Halloween, it would have fallen off.

"Well, come on then, let's go! Last one up is a Miku fangirl!" cheered IA. No-one wanted to be a Miku fangirl.

Exactly 0.55 seconds later, Miku was at the top of the shaft. "Don't you dare let the last one up here!" she screamed from above. "Oh yeah, it's cool up here. Woah, I never knew we had a pool!"

One by one the rest of the house-mates climbed up to the roof, and by the time Kaito, the last person, had gotten to the top, the first Hachune had made it up the stairs.

"Okay, NOW WHAT DO WE DO!" yelled Miku, standing as far away from Kaito as she could.

'_Okay, so this is what I had forgotten…"_ thought Clara. She had successfully saved everyone, but now they were trapped on top of a three-storey house, not to mention all very cramped, as the previously mentioned pool took up most of the space. '_If I didn't feel like we were about to be mobbed and potentially killed by mini, annoying trolls, I'd feel quite happy here'_ she thought. She desperately searched for anything that could be of use.

'_Lanterns? Maybe…What about…deck chairs? Probably not…That shovel in Sonia's hands?'_

And for the second time that night, Clara wasn't as smart as Miki.

"Sonia, Move over to the shaft and whack any oncoming creatures with the shovel."

"Got it."

"Everyone else, grab a hanging lantern and look out for any other strange beings…" Clara ordered. All of a sudden the defenceless group had turned into a deadly foe.

"Gakupo and I can use our katana," Yuuma piped up.

"Good idea," Clara replied.

"AHHH! They're climbing up the walls!" screamed Haku.

"Here they come up the shaft," yelled Sonika.

"Okay everyone, positions!" Clara ordered.

And then the onslaught began.

_(CUL POV)_

The first blow came from CUL, she had remembered her weird staff that she always carried round to make her look goth-like. She apologised to the audience as she didn't know how else to describe it, and then whacked the shit out of a leaping Hachune.

Seconds later many more Hachunes emerged from the depths of the dark shaft, and although Sonika whacked and whacked as best she could, it seemed the world never ran out of annoying little Hatsune Miku followers and pretty soon she was covered head to toe in teal.

"Ah, there's too many now, we're doomed!" yelled Haku, and CUL, who was the tiniest bit fed up with Haku and her gloom-bearing panic attacks, 'accidentaly' tripped her with her staff. Haku fell face first into the pool, along with a single Hachune that has been persistently clinging to her tie.

"Gah! Get off me you savage creature! Your voice is more annoying than mine," she yelled at it, whilst paying herself out for the god-knows-how-many-bazillionth time. Surprisingly, the creature let go of Haku, swelled up like a balloon, and melted away in front of her, CUL, and anyone else who was watching. All that was left was a girl of about 12, dressed in a Hatsune Miku cosplay outfit.

"They're…"Haku began

"Miku fangirls…" CUL finished._ 'PLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!' _she thought.

CUL raced over to where Miku was repeatedly being tortured with a leek, grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to her face.

"Hey, get in the pool and attract attention."

"Bu-"

"NOW."

And so Miku ended on top of Haku in the pool, waving her arms about whilst trying not to fall off Haku's shoulders.

"It's not working!" she cried.

"Sing, and hurry it up, everyone is getting hammered now by leeks and sparkliness…" CUL snapped back. Miku closed her eyes and thought of her best distraction song.

"Damare, damare

Damatte hadaka de yoko ni narinasai…

Nanimo iwanakya mechakucha ii otoko nanda kara…"

Of course, it had to be a perverted Miku song if it was to attract any attention from crazed Miku-wannabees…sure enough all Hachunes stopped fighting and turned to look at their deity, singing one of the most sexual songs ever created. Even some of the house members stopped to look, notably Piko who got a slight nosebleed, and Kaito, who was immediately slapped into the pool by his girlfriend.

"Dakara doushite okorareteru ka hontou ni wakatteru?

Koko de doushite hontou ni damaru kana sore ja, oyasumi…"

One by one, the Hachunes ran as fast as their little legs could go towards their supreme ruler, and subsequently all fell into the pool trying. Moments later, a whole lot of fangirls appeared in the water, looking dazed and confused.

CUL was pleased with herself. Now all they had to do was kick these girls out somehow…

'_Oh look, here comes Gumi…'_ she thought. The situation just got easier.

After girls had fled after catching a glimpse of some, "green haired freak with an obsession with carrots," everyone decided that they would not go trick-or-treating that year, and instead would have a quiet night watching a family movie.

Once again, all were happy and safe.

Or were they?

'_You'll all pay for keeping me here and not allowing me my sweets…mark my words, you'll all pay! Mwahaha-"_

"Rin! Come here right now, you're too sick to be by yourself in that room…"

"$#! !"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so probably the next event will be...christmas again? No, that means its already been a year! They'll all have to move out soon!<strong>

**Don't worry, hopefully I'll do one more chapter just as a plain everyday life thing before the finale.  
><strong>

**Then...maybe even a litle Hetalia Life if I feel up to it and I'm not too busy!  
><strong>

**Ciao,  
><strong>

**Prince Ed.  
><strong>


	7. November-December

**Woah, okay, only one last (hopefully) small chapter to go, about 6 more vocaloids to include POVs for, and I'm done. Warning, this chapter includes LOTS of sap.  
><strong>

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the products (voicebanks) associated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: L<strong>**IFE with the Stars (LIFE-Lame Idiocy for Fan Enjoyment)**

_(Ryuuto's POV [__SEE__, I told you I'd include him!])_

"Quack." That was about as random as all of November had been for Galaco. Her monthly visits to the house were usually nothing special, but when she opened the door to the accursed block, a small, green-haired boy with a very large tooth was looking up at her, and proceeded to quack in a manner freakishly similar to a duck in front of her.

You couldn't blame Ryuuto for this, he was only a child, and a very curious one at that. His parents were the staunch believers that their boy was a talented genius; however, Ryuuto never liked his tutoring with Mr. Hiyama, unlike Yuki, who adored him. He preferred going out into the world, feeling the wind in his hair and getting down and dirty.

Too bad his caretakers here wouldn't let him do that.

So when Gumi would get up for her morning exercise, freak out when she heard a rustle in the bushes, and just pass it off as another Hachune for Miku to deal with, it was actually Ryuuto trying to blend in with the surrounding greenery. Green hair came in useful for that kind of camoflague. Maybe he'd get Gumi to join him one day, and Sonika too, and they would have a green party, in celebration of all things greeny-looking.

But for now, he would stick to quacking this random girl out of the house.

_(Kaito POV)_

Christmas was almost upon Kaito, and that meant everyone got to go and... , RECORD MORE SONGS!

"YAY FOR CHRISTMAS!" he cheered as he and most of the other housemates stepped into the always sophisticated reception room of the studio.

This time they were joined by the lovely Akita Neru and fabulous Kasane Teto. These two girls made Kaito's day every time they visited. Although Neru was considered the love-child of Rin and Miku, which was a common pairing Kaito shipped, Neru was unique in her own way, cynicism, arrogance and elegance were some words that came to Kaito's tiny, insignificant mind.

Teto, now she was a piece of work; always active like Gumi-two-shoes and constantly talking. But that was why Kaito loved her, you know, in a 'Yo, what'up, guurrlfreeeend...' kind of way. He planned to go shopping with her for some new hair products after the recording, maybe some permanent hair-dye in a different colour than blue! LOL, that'd totes get the managers hating on him!

Unfortunately for readers who have stuck with the pile of crap emulating from Mr Ice-Cream Man, I will now address the following situation.

Miku likes Kaito but knows she can't have him. Meiko loves Kaito, thinks he's an idiot and knows no one else can take him away. Kaito loves both girls, but knows Meiko will bash him up if he brings up his feelings for someone else.

And everyone, including his girlfriends and his guuurlfrends, secretly believes that Kaito is 100% gay, but that he just doesn't know it yet.

I mean, whichever fan thought of ice-cream as his fan item must have known about the sexual innuendos they were bestowing upon him, right?

_(Miriam POV [Hell yeah, got a full on diverse cast this chapter!])_

It was one of those days when Miriam was asked to actually 'tag along' to the recording sessions, the days that she thought about while cooking, cleaning, weeding, breathing, reading, sleeping, tending cuts that were bleeding, and anything else that ended with -ing.

The sort of musty, dark and hardly used smell of the booths came back to her as soon as she stepped in. Oh, the nostalgia! How she wished to be in her hey-day, just her, Lola, and Meiko...

The recording got quickly under way; most of her songs were covers but then again, that seemed to be the only thing anyone ever liked about the 'Engloids' anymore...

_'Oh well...'_ she thought, and with that, began to sing. Gosh, she hadn't sung for that long in ages! Her voice almost as perfect as it was when she started her career, she flawlessly hit each note with passion and enthusiasm. By the time she had finished her 3rd cover, she would have been content with going home there and then.

But of course, in the booth next to her, some idiot intern at Yamaha had stupidly decided to put No.1 and even-more-No.1er-than-the-other-one together and get 'You're Fired' on only his second pay-check.

Miriam knew it was either that, or Gumi and Miku had just happened to obliviously walk into the same room without noticing each other and then notice each other.

Miriam was betting all her money made from this session that it was the first one.

Luka bet her life savings, life insurance and her superannuation on it.

Kaito bet Meiko over to Gakupo.

For the second option. Stupid Kaito.

_(Miku/Gumi POV)_

Of course, being a recording session, it was only a matter if time before the drama queens got their game on.

"This was my studio, I was here first!"

"Oh please, *I* was assigned this studio. If you hadn't been such an airhead you would've realised you'd stepped into the wrong booth!"

"I may be an airhead but at least I don't drool over guys, I've seen you stare at Yuuma-san for hours. You just...sit there and...go all...weird..."

"Well at least he likes me back. Who is it that has a crush on you again? I distinctly remember being told it was Piko." At this Miku shut her mouth, stared out of the booth and glared at her friends watching from the safety of outside.

"What? I thought it was a good thing at first that he liked you," explained Miki. Take another moment to ignore that comment. Okay...

"He-h-he doesn't like me, whoever told you that is lying!"

"No! They're not lying!" Everyone turned and gasped like a scene from a cheesy American soap-opera. It was Piko who had spoken.

"No, I won't deny it any longer. Miku, I...I like you a lot, I don't care if you reject me, I just want you to know properly about my feelings. Let me know if you do too. I'll be waiting back at the house." And with that, he left.

Miku shut the door of the booth so that her friends couldn't hear her. Unfortunately, the one person she hated she' locked in with her.

"Reject him."

"What?" Miku was seriously confused now. Was Gumi actually voluntarily speaking to her, let alone giving her advice?

"I said reject him. If you don't have feelings for him, why play along and make his and your life hell?"

"But-but now that I've seen his face and his true feelings...I don't think I could hurt him that bad, I'm not up to that!"

"Hold it a sec," said Gumi, "are you telling me that Hatsune Miku, world renowned superstar, who constantly tries to get rid of her fans, and who teases me a every chance she gets, actually has standards?! Ha!"

"Please don't laugh, I really feel bad about letting him down."

"Oh." Gumi had never seen Miku like this before, on the verge of crying. She was more...forgiving, someone Gumi could relate with.

"Well, ask yourself this: do you feel the slightest bit attracted to him?"

"Ewww, no, he's too girly." Aaand the old Miku was back.

"Then just tell him there is no way that you could see yourself with him, but you'd still like to be friends. Can you handle just being friends?" Gumi responded, slightly chuckling to herself about the accidental joke she made.

"Yeah, I guess...okay, I'll talk to him then. Thanks for all this, you know...whatever it was you just did."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't tell anyone we had this conversation, even those idiots watching us," she replied pointing at Miku's friends, who immediately backed off a little from the window.

Miku just nodded, got up, walked straight past Gumi, and exited the booth to her awaiting posse.

Gumi walked out after her, and stood alone as she watched the group head to another part of the building. Sighing, she started to walk off in the other direction, when she caught Miku taking a back-glance at her.

They locked eyes for a second, and for the first in her life, Gumi saw Miku give a genuine smile. Just a small one, but it made her feel confident enough to smile shyly back.

And then they were gone. Miku smile grew for a fraction of a second before turning her head back to her friends.

Gumi stood there, staring at nothing, before finally walking away.

Fits of laughter could be faintly heard from the adjacent booth for the next five minutes, as the older girls had drilled a hole through the wall.

_(Yukari POV)_

Another trait of Christmas was all the cheesy Christmas songs that got released. Especially the jazzy ones, Yukari bet she could retire on one year's worth of sales form a Christmas jazz album.

You see, not only was Yuzuki Yukari (or, Yuyu, as her friends called her) a complete emo-inspired diva, she was a self-proclaimed, sales analyst and jazz singer. By day, she was unsocial, shy, and blunt, but at night she became free of any social restrictions in her life. She felt truly ALIVE, no matter how creeped out people got when she told them with emphasis on the 'alive' part. Some housemates suspected she was part dead, or part vampire.

Rion was certain she was part rabbit, part idiot. But then again, Yukari didn't respect Rion's opinion, and she could speak, she was the one who thought dressing as some weird futuristic moe-princess was normal. No wonder she wasn't as popular as Yukari.

As she finished recording her debut jazz hit-single, she decided a little nap upside down would benefit her, you know, to get the blood flowing to her head.

Like I said, TOTALLY NOT a vampire.

_(Prima POV)_

As everyone arrived home, they gathered around the lounge room to hear about the drama-of-the-day. Prima was absolutely desperate for some action, besides, she wasn't known as an opera singer just for her songs. She had a passion for TV soaps, all the sudsy goodness that it gave her, the feeling that their lives will always end up so much worse than hers. Especially the ones that die.

Miku walked into the middle of the circle, with Piko already inside, waiting for her.

"Piko, I-" she paused as she looked back to Gumi. Prima could FEEL the tension created just by that one look. The uncertainty in Miku's eyes being counteracted by Gumi's trust filled ones staring straight back at her.

Miku turned back to Piko and restarted her previous sentence. "Piko…I-I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do."

'_WHAT!'_ was the only thing replaying inside Prima's head. This was supposed to be a happy ending, just look at the inconsolable sadness on Piko's face after she said that! Fan-girl sirens going off in her brain were screaming at her to intervene, but unlike other fan-girls, Prima was much more mature, and waited to see how this latest revelation played out.

"I-I h-hope we can still g-get to know each other more, a-and hopefully become f-friends," was all Miku could say before running off to her room and locking the door. Everyone moved their gaze back to Piko, to see how he'd react.

He sat there for a minute, and even made some people bored enough to leave, but eventually sighed, stood up off the couch and walked quietly and calmly up to Miku's room, in a very girl-like manner, Prima noted.

'_Ah well, some things can't always change_ ,' she thought as she and the remaining audience resumed their daily business.

_(Piko POV)_

"Miku! Please open up, it's me, Piko!"

A shuffle of footsteps could be heard, followed by the snap of a lock, and then more shuffling, presumably back to the bed from whence she came.

Piko silently slipped through doorway, and sat down next to the teal mass off hair and tears.

"I'm so sorry, I thought what Gumi told me to do would make it all better but know I feel even more horrible!"

"I forgive you."

"And now I absolutely regret it, I can never make it up to you, please don't be offended!"

"I'm not, I forgive you"

"You see I thought it would be a horrible plan at first and I was right, see! I'll never get over this now cause-waitaminutewhatchusay?"

"I said, I forgive you and I respect your opinion, I think it would be fine if we became friends."

"Wha-but I-and she-it worked? Gumi actually helped me for once?" the look on her face made Piko blush, it was pure innocence and confusion and was what Piko loved about her. But if she really didn't feel that way about him, he could respect that.

"Oh Piko thank you so much! I won't let you down, I'll be a good friend, honest!" she exclaimed and pulled him into the tightest death-hug he'd ever gotten. Her hair smelled of her latest fragrance, 'Yellow by Hatsune Miku', and made Piko feel all bubbly inside. She finally let go and ran off to supposedly tell everyone that it was all okay; maybe she'd even publicly thank Gumi, though he highly doubted that.

_(Mew POV)_

It had been about a year since Mew had first made her rather grand entry into the house, and the year had gone pretty quickly for her. Yes, she'd had a hoot with the modest amount of recording she got, and the photo-sessions always made her feel special. Leaving her cat behind had always been hard for her, but she'd gotten through it.

Now, as the second, and last Christmas feast came, she finally felt warmth coming from some of the other house-mates, as she'd pretty much been ignored by most for the whole year. She didn't mind, she usually did her own thing anyway.

December had gone rather boringly, apart from the confession near the start of the holiday month. The morning was chaos; every person under 18 (and Kaito) instantly turned five again and almost wrecked the Christmas tree.

But now came the feast, and Mew had been let in the kitchen to work with the other adults, a time that she had cherished gossiping with the women, slightly flirting with Tonio, much to Prima's disapproval, and feeling included for once.

When the time came to sit down, she didn't sit off near the end, she sat right in the middle, next to all the more popular singers. She hadn't laughed or eaten like that in ages, and happiness filled her senses, the lights shone on the room more intensely, making it seem warmer. Mew wasn't the only one seeing this, all of the others that usually stayed quiet during dinner began to loosen up and talk more openly. Yuki and Ryuuto sat at the big table that night, and mostly contributed to the laughter that could be heard from the other end of the street.

And her present. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, it must have cost at least $100, these people should not spend so much on her, she could get such things herself. But still, it made her feel welcome and acknowledged. She didn't care if it was fake friendship or just a little late, it made up for the half-decent year she'd had.

Mew had never been so proud to be part of the group all year than on that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I warn you about the sap?! Anyway, like I said, just one more New YearBreak Up chapter to go, and I can focaus on finishing other stories.**

**Please stay tuned for the last chapter, and don't forget to review this one!  
><strong>

**Prince Ed  
><strong>


	8. Easter Goodbye

**So, after promising a New Year's ending, then a Chinese New Year's ending, I have yet again proven my worthlessness by giving you a 2 week late chapter about Easter. It's been real fun writing this, I have really loved some of the stuff I put up here, it's a time I get to show my comedy and writing skill, and you get to read some awesome Vocaloid fanfiction, so it's a win/win.**

**I'll put up a poll on my profile to see if you want a Hetalia version after this, just to continue the madness;)**

**Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid (except I do have Luka now; I got her for Christmas!), they belong to their respective companies and Yamaha.**

**So, please, review this last one for me, cause I have to thank everyone that has stuck with this story; the ones who fav'd it, watched it and commented on it. Even if you didn't do these things, just reading this final chapter is enough for thanks:)**

**For the final time, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Last Days<strong>

_(Mayu POV)_

She had arrived in December, yet Mayu felt that only a few weeks of awkwardness had passed when the managers finally announced that the house would be declared closed. Maybe it was because when she had arrived it was the Christmas rush, and most were too accustomed to the now 'normal' life they lived within the house to notice yet another new face join them.

It wasn't as if she was some chick signed up from a never-heard-of company, like Oliver or Bruno and Clara were; in fact, her joint contract was with one of the most successful record labels: EXIT TUNES. If you hadn't heard of their compilation albums, then you simply weren't in the 'know' about Vocaloid. She was quite popular on debut; many fans bought her merchandise and software, yet when she arrived at the house, it was as if it Mew's surprise Christmas dinner rock-up (that her managers had told her about) was happening all over again.

The only one that noticed her much was Rin, and it wasn't in a good way. She seemed quite upset, possibly to the fact that there was now an official 'Yandere' singer in the group.

Oh, the stares that girl sometimes gave her...it was like the perky blonde was out to destroy her assigned personality.

Actually, she probably was.

_(Avanna POV)_

Avanna had arrived around the same time as Mayu, but due to her language, found friendship in the other English singers.

The managers promised they would all leave by the new year, yet the holiday passed and it lazily rolled into February.

Once again, more promises were made to settle on a date that month, coinciding with the Chinese New Year, but Luo was left celebrating inside the house, because no letter had been received.

Finally, here they were. A proper meeting with the highest of the high at Yamaha, discussing the closure of the house. Avanna had never really wanted to go there in the first, it seemed like a waste of time to her if she was only going to be there for a week or so.

But that week had now dragged into a few months, and she felt she wanted, no, needed more time there.

But the break up would happen at Easter, so Avanna, suck it up, I'm not writing any more about your sorry situation.

_(Akiko-chan's POV)_

The managers had arranged for Akiko and Galaco to spend the final few days in the house. It was at this point Akiko realised how little a number friends she'd made in that house. Walking into the house with her bags felt strange when you would be leaving very soon.

Akiko liked to stay in one place for a while, take the time to know people and places, rather than take the tourist trap route. It was easy for Galaco to fit in; she was more popular since she was allowed to record more songs, but Akiko found it harder due to her being less known about. She didn't have many songs out, so she didn't have as many fans, and she was scared the other singers would just ignore her.

However, SeeU saw the two girls walk in first and ran over to greet them in her weirdly accented Japanese.

"Hi there! You're Akiko and Galaco, right? Come on, there's bound to be some room upstairs that can fit two girls like you in," she said, and led them up the stairs to the third floor.

"Oh, how kind of you!" Akiko exclaimed. Maybe SeeU could be her friend for the next few days.

"No problem. Of you two need anything, be sure to let me know," SeeU said with a smile, and ran back down to the living room.

As Akiko and Galaco unpacked their stuff, a giant weight was lifted of Akiko's shoulders.

_'Maybe I'll be able to make friends after all,'_ she thought.

_(Luo POV)_

A blur of noise could be heard this particular day, a congregation of sounds emulating from Miku's, Rion's, SeeU's and Luo's (who was using the one in Clara's room) stereos. Each as equally loud as the other, spewing out the corresponding music each loved: music featuring Miku, JPop, KPop, and CPop.

Finally, Luka couldn't stand it anymore and stormed into the closest room containing the racket, which just happened to be the one Luo was in.

Fuming, Luka threw a slightly molten chocolate easter egg she was going to eat at the direction if the stereo, but the force of the soundwaves was so strong the egg burst outwards, splattering Luo with chocolate.

For a moment the two just stood there, before Luka finally collapsed on the ground laughing her head off. Luo, still unsure of the ways of Western cultures just blinked while it sank in.

_'Of course, this must be a traditional 'Easter' ritual!'_ she thought, and ran to the kitchen where a bowl of the offending eggs was lying in plain sight, ready for someone to, you know, possibly grab a handful and repeat the same stupid thing Luka had done.

"Ahh!" screamed SeeU as chocolate splattered across her room. But before she could look too see who had thrown it, Luo was long gone, ready to celebrate with her next victim.

"Oh, hi Lu-aaaahh!" Rion began but was cut short by a whole lot of chocolate hitting her right in the stomach. Despite being shocked by this slightly messy turn of events, she managed to still lick most of it up, being the hyperactive otaku she was.

Luo just laughed and ran in to the next room, catching her final victim off-guard and right in the face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" came the final scream of astonishment which happened to perfectly coincide with the final scream in 'World Is Mine', and as the final piano solo ended, Miku collapsed on the ground in a dramatic fashion.

Luo couldn't help herself either as she too fell over in hysteria.

_'I love this western culture,'_ she thought, smiling to herself.

_(Tonio POV)_

Tonio felt depressed; Easter never brought anything amazing anyway. But mostly, his depression stemmed from the fact that despite the tome he'd spent here at the house, he was still one of (if not the least) popular singers if the whole franchise. Even for Engloid standards, he was down there with Bruno and Clara, but they were new and appealed slightly more, meaning their popularity would definitely grow soon.

He, on the other hand, was stuck at the bottom, with no-one to love him. Well, no-one except the doting Prima anyway...

"Antonio! What's wrong?" she gasped as she saw him sprawled out on his bed, very unlike himself. She always insisted on calling him by his full name, just to make him seem more posh (and Spanish).

"What's wrong, Prima? Figure it out yourself, I've made barely any headway with my music, my songs aren't selling well, and half the fandom doesn't know who I am," he said, too exhausted to sound anything other than monotonous.

"B-but your songs are amazing! How could people not want them?"

"One, only you would say that Prima; and two, illegal downloading," came his reply.

_AN: Now, just because an author includes a certain issue in a certain chapter of a certain story, it does not necessarily mean that that specific author does not partake in that specific issue him/or herself. In fact, that may be the only way that specific author can obtain the certain thing that is obtained using that certain method that is the specific issue. And now, I hope you have been confused enough to not know what this specific author was talking about, and move on with the story. _

"Well, there is one thing that you can brag about..." Prima said slyly, smirking at Tonio.

"And what would that b-oh...Ooooh, hehe..." Tonio chuckled, slightly embarrassed now. Last year, he had been on a quick trip to Japan with the other Engloids, when a man somehow recognised him and persuaded him to be part of a music video for a famous singer. The others pressured him onto saying yes, but he almost died of shame when he found out what he had to dress up as.

And that is how Antonio became the bunny-guy for Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's _Fashion Monster _MV.

"You know, I still have that suit in the storage closet..." Prima whispered seductively in Tonio's ear. Tonio grinned and jumped off the bed and ran straight for the closet.

Well, maybe he could be known for something...

_(Lapis POV)_

The short blue-haired girl is crying,

She doesn't want to leave, too much fun has been had,

But she has no choice.

In the corner she weeps, with CUL by her side,

IA bent over in front; Miki standing by,

But they can do nothing.

The memories pile up and lapse in her mind,

All the friends she's made and the songs she's sung,

But it's all over.

New Year's Eve, Golden Week, Olympics, Halloween, Christmas,

She'd been there, laughed and cried there,

But she couldn't anymore.

With one last look at the house Lapis gets up,

She doesn't want to leave just yet,

But she has to say goodbye.

And so she joins the rest outside with a solemn soul,

Everyone is lined up with luggage, taking it all in,

But they do not speak.

The house is still as the troupe walk the road,

Mixed emotions run through them all,

But there's still one final thing left.

_(The Final Snapshot)_

The group walked to a nearby hill where the managers had told them to meet up at. The hill overlooked the city and many of the singers had found time to visit once in a while to reflect on things. Upon arriving, they found their managers waiting with taxis and sleek black cars waiting on the side of the road for the meeting to end. Each person would take their separate cars (or in the case of some, carpool together) and not see each other again until the next time someone stupidly decided to put them all together for some event.

They gathered around the few managers, which for most people was one representative from their contracted company. Of course, the Crypton and Internet contracted singers had at least three for everyone, but Zero-G, despite having the largest amount of singers, only had one representative for the seven people it managed.

"So," a special manager directly from Yamaha began, "I see we've all managed to make ourselves present, I hope no-one had too much trouble leaving the house."

No one stirred, although a small whimper could be heard from Lapis, trying to put on a brave exterior for this farewell.

"Well," the man from Bplats continued, "we decided that before we let you all go on your separate ways, we want to hear one thing; just one thing, that you've learnt from you time in the house." This raised a couple of eyebrows and created a few shifty glances across the board; no-one really liked being told they had to say something inspirational, but in haste to get out of there they all eventually nodded.

"Good," said the Yamaha manager again, "then we'll go in order of debut, shall we? Just to make it less chaotic." All eyes went to Leon and Lola, who looked at each other and shivered in slight disgust at what they were about to do.

"…Always…remember who you are?" Leon began cautiously.

"Never live with people you don't know well; it just causes problems," Lola said jokingly. Suddenly people realised they didn't have to share something_ fully_ inspirational, which motivated most to at least say _something_.

"You're never too old for another opportunity," continued Miriam.

"Some people really should be stopped from implementing their stupid ideas," sneered Meiko, glaring at Gakupo.

"Retail therapy is best, and I've got my girls to back me up on that one, so don't judge," said Kaito defiantly.

"It's so nice to have a family!" exclaimed Ann.

"Um, some people…can be…umm…what I'm trying to saying is…look, don't judge a book by its cover, okay? There, I did it," Miku said sternly. Crossing her arms and huffing, she took a sly glance over at Gumi, who was smiling at her. At this, Miku let her hands fall to her sides and managed a shy smile back.

"Too much affection can kill…" said Rin, a dark aura suddenly making itself known.

"Don't let people push you around, especially if they're not wearing anthing, you know, down th-" Len began but luckily Prima impatiently interrupted him before he could finish sharing his embarrassing experience.

"Real-life drama is WAAAY better than that TV stuff," she said.

"Disputes can easily be settled with lots and lots of shouting and arguing," Gakupo said.

"Trust is important, and so is respect. And if you can't respect something, you should just quit living life," Luka said, making Piko feel nervous.

"Finding a happy medium is better than love," she said looking at Yuuma, "or hate," she finished while glancing to Lily and Miku again with a smile.

"There's always a secret to be found out, wherever you go," Sonika said.

"The world is such an amazing place….awww, I can't think of one thing to say, there's just so much I've learnt from you guys. You're all so much smarter than me" Miki cried. And for once, she had said something smart.

"Oh, Miki," everyone said in unison.

"Grown-ups kissing is-" Yuki started, but was quickly shushed by Miriam.

"Teaching doesn't gain you attention any more than being a little-known singer does," Kiyoteru said in a sad tone.

"Life isn't fair, so take it out on something or you anger gets pent up inside," said Al, still fuming over the cover day exclusion.

"You don't have to be popular to live life fully," Tonio said, remembering his experience with this statement.

"Love can be shared, but that doesn't make it any easier," Lily stated.

"When I said it was going to be a long year, I didn't mean _this_ long," said Mizki in a scrutinizing tone.

"Quack!"

"Play it safe; smile and wave," said Iroha, and to this day, most singers were still in the dark about what the hell she was talking about.

"Respect others, and don't get distracted or you'll fall down ladders, I guess..." Piko said, unsure of what this exercise achieved.

"Sometimes a change in attitude is for the better," Yuuma said, bringing Gumi and Lily in for an awkward hug.

"You can always make new friends, no matter how short your stay is!" Akiko said happily

"And being included is worth it, no matter how long it takes," said Mew, nicely finishing off Akiko's statement.

"Cliques can be a help or a hindrance," said SeeU

"Anime is always the answer, even if someone says 'no'," said Rion excitedly.

"I guess sometimes different cultures can be good?" Oliver said, also unsure of himself, not wanting to sound rude.

"I make pretty good plans, if I do say so myself," CUL stated, and no one could really disagree on that one.

"Jazzy Christmas albums make all the money," Yukari stated matter-of-factly.

"People here do not generally condone 'playful banter'," Bruno said quietly.

"Bruno is really embarrassing, and my plans are always half-finished," said Clara, annoyed.

"Everyone here has a little more respect for one another. Except for Gakupo," said Ia, and Gakupo solemnly nodded in agreement.

"I…I realise that I don't want to leave, I'll miss you all so much!" Lapis cried, unable to stay strong any longer. Galaco, who was beside her, took her in as Lapis cried into her jacket.

"The world is a strange place, and I wish for everyone to try more of it out for themselves." Tianyi said in her best English. A round of applause followed.

"Ahh…life really is strange, expect the unexpected," Galaco said.

"Look out for the cute ones, they're the real dangers," said Mayu, and so began her stare-off with Rin.

"Time is an interesting thing; you'll never know what it'll do to you," said a thoughtful Avanna, and with that, the final obligation of their lives in the house had ended.

"Wonderful!" the Yamaha manager exclaimed, "So, you think now that you've had this amazing experience, you'll come back and do it again next year?" he asked enthusiastically.

Everyone just stared at him for a second, taking a moment to register what he had just said.

But of course, everyone just laughed and walked off to their respective cabs and cars, with an abundance of 'No way's and 'See ya later's, leaving the stunned managers on the hill.

Sure they'd had a hilarious time there, but you didn't really think after _all_ that shit that had happened that they'd want to do it all over again, did you?


End file.
